Talarian Republic
The Talarian Republic is the Talarian state. ( ) Structure The Talarian political structure is rigidly patriarchal, where a woman could never outrank a man. War plays an important role in Talarian culture, and warrior-like behavior is strongly encouraged in males. ( ) History The Talarians became warp-capable sometime before the mid-23rd century, by which time they had launched battlecruisers for defense of their territory. First contact with the United Federation of Planets came sometime prior to the 2260s. ( ) In the early 24th century, open conflict had broken out between the Republic and the Cardassian Union. Battles in open space were common between the two cultures. ( ) Cardassia invaded the Republic on a number of occasions after the Talarians attacked Cardassian planets. The conflict came to an end in 2322 after the Cardassians left Talarian space. ( |Day of the Vipers}}) During the mid-24th century, the Talarian Republic was involved in a series of small skirmishes with the Federation, most notably the Galen Border Conflict, which lasted at least until 2356. Talarians fought even though their military technology was inferior to the Federation's. ( ) In 2367, the discovered a small Talarian observation craft (likely used as a training ship for young Talarian warriors) adrift in Sector 21947. The craft had developed a serious radiation leak in its propulsion system, and Dr. Beverly Crusher's team evacuated the survivors, including a human youth named Jono, to the Enterprise. Soon after, the Talarian warship Q'Maire, commanded by Endar, along with two sister warships, intercepted and surrounded the Enterprise in the hopes of forcing the release of Jono, Endar's adoptive son. An armed conflict was averted when Captain Jean-Luc Picard decided to return Jono to the Talarians. ( ) Following the end of the Dominion War, the Federation established a space station, Deep Space 10, near the Talarian border in order to monitor recovery efforts inside the Cardassian Union. ( ) :The eBook of ''Troubleshooting erroneously gives the name as "Tallarian".'' In 2381, Endar served as Talarian Ambassador to the United Federation of Planets. In that capacity, he participated in Federation President Nanietta Bacco's "compulsory summit" of foreign ambassadors during the Borg Invasion, at which she attempted to persuade or force eleven foreign states to join the Federation's armada in the Azure Nebula to prevent the Borg invasion. Endar agreed to support the operation. Unfortunately, the Talarian fleet, like its Starfleet, Klingon Defense Force, Tzenkethi, Romulan Star Empire, Imperial Romulan State, Cardassian, Breen, Ferengi, and Gorn counterparts, was completely destroyed by a Borg armada of over 7,000 cubes. ( ) Despite this, the Talarian government seemed disposed to a relatively pro-Federation foreign policy, and President Bacco had earned Ambassador Endar's respect with her willingness to fight the Borg Collective. When President Bacco and Klingon Chancellor Martok called a summit of various heads of government on Zalda in response to the formation of the Typhon Pact, the Talarian Republic was amongst the states invited to discuss an expansion of the Khitomer Accords. ( ) Conflicts *Galen border skirmishes *Cardassian-Talarian conflicts *Borg Invasion of 2381 Category:States Category:Alpha Quadrant states